Boredizzle Strikes Back, Dawg
"Boredom Strikes Back" is tha fifth episode of tha straight-up original gangsta season of Da Bunkest. Synopsis Moon Snail accidentally misplaces his computa wit a Bored-o-Tron 4000, causin mah playas up in tha Bunkest ta become bored. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! They chizzle ta big-ass up borin tasks rather than keep tha show afloat. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Someone must shut off dis machine before tha Bunkest falls apart playa! Transcript (Pan up in on Moon Snailz Grotto, where Moon Snail is lookin at his fuckin lil' desk.) Moon Snail: Hrrm... Flametail: Whatz tha matter? Moon Snail: I have no clue where I put mah computer n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suppose some muthafucka stole it? Flametail: Nah! One of our asses would've noticed! Moon Snail: Maybe one of tha other playas up in tha Bunkest "borrowed" it? Flametail: (Shrugs) Moon Snail: Well, I be findin it, no matta what! (meanwhile up in another part of tha Bunkest, Phineas n' Ferb is goin all up in oldschool inventions, n' they peep a cold-ass lil computa tower-like thang labeled "Bored-O-Tron 4000" on dat shit.) Phineas: Yo Ferb, when did we cook up a "Bored-O-Tron 4000?" Is dis ours? Ferb: (shrugs) Phineas: Ah well, letz make shizzle it stays exactly where it is, whoz ass knows what tha fuck dat could do ta tha whole place. (All of a sudden, suttin' topplez over n' crashes tha fuck into tha thugs, makin Phineas throw tha machine tha fuck into tha air as another thang from tha pile activates n' pulls it outta tha room) Phineas: ...Well thatz not good. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Ow. (Da flyin thang wit tha Bored-O-Tron 4000 up in tow flies all up in tha Bunkest, crashin tha fuck into walls n' others. Moon Snail n' Flametail strutt outta they room as dis is goin' down nearby.) Moon Snail: Whatz all tha ruckus, biatch? Is one of mah thugs beatin tha livin shiznit outta mah computer?!? (Da flyin thang crashes tha fuck into Flametail, droppin tha Bored-O-Tron tha fuck into his hands) Moon Snail: Woah Flametail is you aiiight- IS THAT MY COMPUTER??, biatch? (quickly tha pimpin' muthafucka takes it outta Flametailz arms as Flametail falls ta tha ground) Flametail: Thanks bud. Moon Snail: No prob. Now letz go do what tha fuck we was gonna do! (Meanwhile, again) Moch: Finally wit everyonez computas I can accomplish mah game dream....which is ta git a funky-ass bunch of jacked computers muthafucka! Haha! (Timebomb bursts in) Timebomb: Moch, boredomnizz has ensued! Moch: I DIDN'T STEAL A BUNCH OF COMPUTERS! Timebomb: What? Moch: What? TImebomb: ... Moch: ... Moch: Sooooo what tha fuck bout boredomness? Timebomb: ...SO Dongwa n' I were...messin round up in Phineas n' Ferbz storage room n' I accidentally pushed over a tower of shiznit while makin up n' it crashed tha fuck into tha thugs whoz ass just happened ta be up in tha room! But not only that, tha Bored-O-Tron 4000 flew outta tha room n' now I fear we may soon be turned tha fuck into borin zombies again! Moch: That was a shitload of unnecessary details... Timebomb: I couldn't give a fuckin shit, we gotta find tha thang before it falls tha fuck into tha wack hands. Moch: Okay uh, hold on onnnnne second. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! (quickly shoves all tha computas tha fuck into her closet) Okay letz go. (Timebomb n' Moch start lookin round fo' tha thang while Moon Snail is startin it up) Moon Snail: Oh pimp I be locked n loaded ta play mah vizzle games muthafucka! Ugh, whatz dis "Is you shizzle you wanna start tha Bored-O-Tron 4000?" Flametail: Soundz like a Termz of Service thang. Moon Snail: Blegh, I be bout ta just say yeaaaa n' go already! (Moon Snail clicks "Yes" n' tha whole Bunkest is zapped....) BOREDOM-NESS HAS ENSUED IN THE BUNKEST Moon Snail: ...Eh, I don't straight-up wanna play any of mah vizzle games. I'd rather... guh... mop tha floors. Flametail: Y'know, I'd agree. I'd rather not play or peep anything. Crazy-Ass Dave: I feel like bein aiiight fo' once. (Timebomb n' Moch stop hustlin afta bein zapped) Moch: Yo ass know, I don't straight-up wanna do...what was our phat asses bustin anyway? Timebomb: Huh, biatch? I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. I'ma stare at a wall. Moch: Cool. Count me in. Ace: (Walks outta dinin room while smokin two slicez of bread wit not a god damn thang between them) That soundz good. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! I be bout ta do dat like a muthafucka. (Eventually, tha entire gang is starin at dis one particular wall) Moon Snail: This is tha game. Timebomb: How tha fuck bout we go feed Sheegwa. Entire gang: Yeah. (Cut ta Sheegwa hustlin away) Sheegwa: Thank goodnizz dat me, Dongwa, n' Sagwa aren't affected! Moon Snail: Ah well. Back ta starin all up in tha wall. Narrator: I guess I will, like a muthafucka. (Da Narrator stares all up in tha wall as well.) Jasmine: This is way betta than hustlin Da Bunkest. Moon Snail: Indeed. Timebomb: (snaps) Guys, dis is boring! Flametail: Y'know, thatz just, like, your opinion, man. Timebomb: I gotta smoke up where dat Bored-O-Tron 4000 is muthafucka! I don't want dis show shut down! (Timebomb looks round tha Bunkest) Timebomb: Is it up in Jasminez room, biatch? (Enters) Hmm... Not up in here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. (Looks tha fuck into tha fortification room, where they FORTIFY but fail ta find tha Bored-O-Tron 4000) Nope. (Timebomb then proceedz tha fuck into tha next few rooms, still not findin anything) Timebomb: This is ridiculous muthafucka! How tha fuck will I eva find dat fakkin thang when there be all kindsa nuff rooms!? Moch: What is they bustin? Moon Snail: Beats mah dirty ass. Dunno why they aren't bustin this, though. (Cut ta Timebomb checkin up in his wild lil' fornication chamber) Timebomb: No! (Timebomb goes tha fuck into Moon Snailz room n' findz tha Bored-O-Tron 4000) Timebomb: My fuckin god, I found dat shiznit son! Now... Letz just... (Attempts ta shut down tha device yo, but fails) Huh. Looks like I can't deactivate dat shit.. fo' realz. Ah well, I be bout ta just... (Timebomb grabs a giant mallet n' attempts ta swin it all up in tha Bored-O-Tron 4000 yo, but it blasts away tha hammer rockin sheer boredom.) Timebomb: Fak u! (Da monita suddenly displays a ASCII face.) Bored-O-Tron 4000 (Via text): Yo ass fool! Yo ass be thinkin you can stop me so easily!? Timebomb: What exactly do you mean? Bored-O-Tron 4000: I wasn't designed ta be easy as fuck ta shut down. Timebomb: Y'know what, biatch? Fak all dis bullshit. I have another idea! (Timebomb attempts ta leave yo, but tha doors shut) Bored-O-Tron 4000: Sick try. Only one of our asses will survive this. (Suddenly, tha Bored-O-Tron 4000 forms two big-ass fists n' weapons rockin pure boredom force.) Timebomb: Oh yeah? (Timebomb takes up a funky-ass bazooka) Timebomb: Prepare ta endure random-ness! (Timebomb n' tha Bored-O-Tron 4000 is fightin like demons) Bored-O-Tron 4000: Yo ass fight well yo, but not well enough ta stop tha boredom-ness! Timebomb: Don't push yo' luck! Bored-O-Tron 4000: Allow me ta rap a secret son! Timebomb... I.. fo' realz. Am yo' father...z accountant son! Did dat do dat shiznit son!, biatch? Did dat officially BLOW YOUR MIND!? (Timebomb manages ta land a rocket on Bored-O-Tron 4000) Bored-O-Tron 4000: Ow! Yo ass caught me while I was distracted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. But dat aint enough! Yo ass aint NEVER gonna live all up in this muthafucka! No matt- (Bored-O-Tron 4000 looks n' sees dat Timebomb gots back they mallet n' hit it wit it) Bored-O-Tron 4000: Ah, crap. (Da Bored-O-Tron 4000 explodes, bustin robotic parts everywhere) BOREDOM-NESS HAS ENDED IN THE BUNKEST Moon Snail: *Shakes* Wait, what tha fuck tha heck!, biatch? Why is we all starin at a wall!? Jasmine: I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. Ace: We could've done a shitload mo' productizzle shiznit up in our time. Flametail: Yeah, like run tha show! *Eyes dilate* Wait son! We aren't hustlin tha show right now! We might git shut down! Ace n' Jasmine (Simultaneously): Oh shiznit son! (Runs ta tha main room n' starts tha show up again) Ace: Phew... Moch: Oh, sick fo' realz. Anyway, I suppose dis is tha point we rap dat thang? Moon Snail: What tha heck! (Da cast starts rappin "It aint nuthin but Gonna Be Fine") Epilogue (Moon Snail n' Flametail is enterin tha grotto again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. They seem winded.) Moon Snail: Aah... Sick ta be back afta starin at dat wall fo' hours! Flametail: Seriously, what tha fuck was wack wit us? Moon Snail: Ah, no worries muthafucka! It wasn't us. That Bored-O-Tron 4000 took control fo' da most thugged-out part fo' realz. Aaaanyways, I say we should play some Terraria! Waddya say? Flametail: Yo ass bet! Moon Snail: Bangin biaaatch! So let's... Wait... MY COMPUTER IS STILL GONE!!! Flametail: Actually, I be thinkin I know where it is... (Cut ta Mochz room fo' realz. A knockin sound can be heard all up in tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch opens tha door.) Moch: Wuz crackalackin' there biaaatch! Wanna peep mah big-ass collection of... (Sees Moon Snail n' Flametail holdin a funky-ass basebizzle bat n' a net respectively.) ...stolen... computers, biatch? Ooooh nooooo... Category:Da Bunkest Category:Gizoogle